


Dearest Dean

by tessels18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 14:39:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3696089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessels18/pseuds/tessels18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds a letter John wrote many years ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back but posted it on a different site, so now I've transferred it here :)
> 
> Reviews are always welcome.

As Dean sits in the batcave flipping through Johns old journal, he notices a worn, coffee stained piece of paper folded up in the back pages.

Its a letter from John, addressed to Dean.

Dean glances around for Sam but he is knowhere to be seen, so he gently opens it.

 

Dearest Dean.  
I knew you would find this oneday, im assuming since you're reading this i have long since died.

This letter is everything i was always to stubborn to say.

Im sorry for leaving you so many times  
Im sorry for training you from such a young age  
Im sorry for showing you this world of evil  
Im sorry baby boy for all of the pain

You are my son and that is true but your so much more then that your my lover and my soul mate too.

I have made many mistakes in my life but you, my baby boy was never one of them, i loved you as a father from the moment you were born and i loved you as a lover from the moment we kept eachother warm.

You will always have  
my heart, my soul, my love.

Love always, Dad.

 

Dean placed the piece of paper down and wiped a single tear that had fallen, it was only short but said everything Dean needed to hear.  
He had never forgotten what him and his dad had always shared, it was a part of him. John may have been neglective and cruel sometimes but he always loved Dean and Dean always loved John and that was something no-one could ever understand. The bond they shared, not even Sam would have understood.


End file.
